The Black Awakening
by Lord Joyde
Summary: The Time is near.When the demonic blood finally begins to BOIL!But not in the one you think it will boil.Well maybe not ONLY the one you think the blood will boil in... Evil grin !Okaaay enaught with the creepy act.This is a RavenXBeast Boy story.
1. EXPLANATIONS

_**NEXUS : Okay tests aren't over yet but i am having a serious case of writers block on my other story so i am going to make a NEW one!This is also from my dreamworld and i can say that i have already made up quite a few chapters in my head.**_

_**This one however is not about D Gray Man but The Teen Titans!**_

* * *

><p><em>EXPLANATION BEGIN –psh…this is getting old.<em>

* * *

><p>So first i am going to explain what the hell am i going to even type about in this story.<p>

The story itself,as you may have already figured out is completely RavenXBeast Boy since i already mentioned i like to mix dark girls with friendly dudes.

The story starts about a few days before the final episode of the Teen Titans ( Animated of course ) but i am going to change a few things in the original story. First of all I am going to make Garfield AKA Beast Boy a vampire!Thats right,a NOT THE TWILIGHT SH…Nevermind,but i warned ya people,there will be NO sparkle"sparkle in the suuunn vampires in my stories OH NO WAY IN HELL.

My term of Vampire is this : Cruel,Collected,Dark but not necessarily complete evil.

Furthermore Garfield is going to be a Pure blood not like the ones from the Vampire do nothing but look pretty and wish you to death ( Not to misunderstand,I love them for what they do ESPECIALLY YUKI XD –and Zero ofc ).

My definition of Pure blood Vampire is this : Wears a mask to protect itself (aka BB's fake smiles and jokester attitude),extremely power full and strong,have sunlight immunity and posses a strong presence,have no need to consume blood but in case they do, it will make them stronger.

In the story there will be a few diffrent kinds of vampires.

Spawned – just recently made vampires.

Elders – older vampires but not of any special bloodline or inheritance.

True bloods – Vampires who still posses most of their original bloodline but have mixed in with Human and Normal Vampire alike in the past.

And finally the Pure bloods – Direct decendants from the first seven vampires,which in my theory are these :

Kain,The First Child

Abel,The Second Child

Judas Iscariot,God's Chosen

Lina Dracul,Born Vampire

Alucard,Cursed by those he Murdered

Mina Tepes,Born Vampire

Duzzel,Not actually an Original yet just as power full from age and earned expirience.

How i got these names is very first two are from the Trinity Blood Iscariot or the third actually came from me pulling two separate things together.

The first being the Librarian film.I don't know which one is the one they fight that old vampire dude but he mentions how his "maker" is no other than Judas the next refferance i got from another anime called Hellsing.I got Alucard from here as well.I renember Anderson saying how they are followers of Judas Iscariot so that's where i got the surname from.

Lina Dracul aka Draculina is the sister of Dracula.I don't know if she exists anywhere and i made her up by myself when i was toying around with names and accidently spelled "Draculina" as "Alucard" and "Dracula".I thought that was a fitting name for a Vampire so I added her on the you may have noticed,Draculina backwards is actually Lina Dracu but i didn't like it and the name was always eating away that last letter so i decided to add that "l" on the end.

The next is Mina,the young daughter of Dracula but she has nothing to do with either Alucard or Lina in this Mina Tepes in this story i got from yet another anime/manga i manga's name is The Dance in the Vampire Bund.I recommend it.

The last but not the least is Duzzel who is my favorite Vampire of them also comes from a manga since it dosent have an Anime (or at least i don't think there is one?).The Manga is called Vampire Games i would really recommend it to those who haven't read it yet!

Now that were done with the CORE explanations how about we go back to the real thing?

Ah, very dear and beloved Beast Boy.I changed his past a little too! You see,afther the death of his parents,instead of being adopted by his Uncle,the man known as Nicholas Galtry,the boy awakened his vampiric genes and hunted in the middle of the African Jungles for quite some was then found by the tribe who his parents made good friends with.

The chieftain there knew him and being quite the skilled spiritualist,taught young Garfield how to harness and control his powers.

Afther he was sure he could completely control his vampiric side,our hero left the village and joined the Doom Patrol where he became more in tune with his Animal Shapeshifting powers.

The he deserted them and joined the Teen Titans!All went well for Gar un till the day Trigon descended upon found the smell of Trigons blood irresistible and this was the first time he drank blood ever.

It happened when he entered the Giants ear…before he turned into a whale and caused pain to the Giant Demon he made sure to bite a vein and drink his fill and then shapeshifted in order to avoid was oblivious to his actions as the wound was too small to be causing any pain whatsoever and the demons blood needed some time before it could adapt to Garfields body and cause a reaction.

The rest…well you already know…..and if you don't…Well i would recommend watching the Teen Titans cartoon or this already complicated story isn't going to make much sense…


	2. Awakening Bloodlust!

_**NEXUS : Okay people,here goes the first actual chapter of The Black Awakening!**_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER BEGIN – something new no?<em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal Friday movie night for the grup known as the Teen Titans and all was going well.<p>

They were all watching the next release of Wicked Scary and were enjoying it completely.

Some of them werent enjoying the movie thought…but each other.

Robin and Starfire were making out on the right end of the couch telling themselves how the others werent paying attention which was quite true.

Cyborg,who was sitting beside them,was too engrosed in the movie to notice anything at all.

Raven,who was on the other end of the couch,found it hard to concentrate on the movie so she tried reading one of her books but that didnt work either.

And then there was Beast Boy who had one eye on the movie and the other on the sorceress sitting beside him.

Afther the thirteenth murder,Starfire and Robin decided not to ruin their team mates night any further so they continued inside of Robins room,much to Starfires delight.

Cybord wanted to stay till the end of the movie but his daily battery was running low and switching to long term battery took an hour which would make the movie end without him to see it anyway so he decided to go to his very needed robotic sleep.

Beast Boy and Raven continued to watch the movie till the end.

Raven fell asleep on the couch somewhere along the fifteenth murder Boy noticed this but didn't do much about it.

Afther the ending screen was shown,Beast Boy decided to take Raven to her bedroom.

As he was carrying her there he found himself staring at her neck.

"Snap out of it BB!"he told himself.

Once he got into her room he immidiately put her on her bed and decided it was best to leave quickly..What would Raven do to him if she knew that he was inside of her room,he dared imagine…something not nice by all means…

Just as he was about to leave he looked at her exposed neck dragging him,pulling him in an almost seductive way..He then recalled what he truly did when they were fighting Trigon..this made him flinch.

"You know,entering my room is bad enaught…but why do you have to stare at me so much?"Asked a now awakened Raven.

"AAH!Sh..Sorry Rae,I was just thinking about something..I am going to leave now if you don't mind…"

He then turned to leave the room but just as he was about to open the door he was stopped by something…or someone.

"Don't go…not yet.."

"Why?Is there something wrong Rae?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?You didn't react the first time…"

She realized he was telling the truth…

"Please..just stay here for a while…Un till i am asleep…I promise not to hurt you,throw a sarcastic remark or kick you throught the window for a week if you stay.."

"Tempting offer you have it was any other night i would have taken it without a second thought…but not tonight….sorry Rae.."

"Why?Is there something bothering you?Come to think of it,you are staring at me a lot recently?Why is that?"

BB blushed at her remark but took it as a challenge rather than an interrogating question.

"Okay!Fine…I'll stay…but don't blame me if something bad happens.."

"You try something perverted on me and instead of not hurting you for a week i am going to make it hell for you for a week!"

"I didn't mean it that way,Rae…Seriously,for you to even say such a thing is…just wrong.."

Raven felt a bit guilty at this.

"Don't worry Rae,I am used to your insults anyway.."

This of course made her feel even guiltier,without BB noticing at all…

Without saying a word,BB ran to the Hall Room,took a chair and placed it near Raven's he sat on it and closed his eyes.

Raven then followed him and threw herself on her bed wondering what BB meant with the bad things comment.

Afther some time BB found himself staring at Ravens neck once again…He inwardly cursed himself "Damnit BB,shes freaking trusting you to keep watch and all you can think of is drinking from her neck…and here i thought i was supposed to be free of blood lust..Maybe its just like that with demons…same as i felt with Trigon i now feel with Raven..but I'll hold it in…the best i can anyway..".

Raven on the other hand wasn't asleep either..She couldn't sleep because of the emotions she felt from her green teammate who she herself asked to keep watch over her un till shes asleep…

There was a lot of mixed up feelings coming from BB…Like Lust,loneliness,anger,stress and…the one she found most terrifying of all…Blood lust…Maybe this was why he told her he didn't want to stay –she thought-.

BB found it hard resisting to just force himself on her and drain her of dry of blood..He heard,felt,enjoyed every and each pulse of blood which passed throught her neck.

Then he simply couldn't take it anymore and did/said something that Raven couldn't

Really understand.

"What the heck,shes asleep isn't she?Not like shes gunna notice if i take just a little of that sweet blood…"(NOTE – When a pure blood sucks someones blood that person expiriences something heavenly…and yes this is also one of my additions!).

Raven was now completely shocked but she didn't dare move…Soon she felt his warm breath slowly reaching her neck…then with a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure…Raven held her voice in to the best of her ability but a single moan escaped her lips,proving that she was in fact awake…

Beast Boy was shocked at this and in a single swift action stopped himself…Raven was now staring at him wide eyed..

"Beast Boy what the-mmmph!"

BB covered her mouth with his hand and said…

"Get dressed,come to the rooftop…I will explain what i can there.."

Raven then nodded signaling her aggrement.

Then BB vanished into thin air almost like he used was now officially shocked to the core…NOW I'VE SEEN IT ALL…-She thought..

* * *

><p><em>THE ROOFTOP – ever wondered how most of TTromance fanfics get the main event happen here?<em>

* * *

><p>Raven teleported herself to the found her green teammate licking blood…her blood of his fingers…This scared her to say the least…<p>

"Alright….start the interrogation.."BB told wondered what her first question would be but then it hit her…

"Are you a vampire?"

BB smirked…he had really thought that Raven wasn't going to ask that for the first then he started carefully choosing his words..

"Somewhat yes and somewhat no."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Maybe not so diffrent from you?"

"Oh you mean you're a halfbreed?"

"Bingo!(Not…but she dosen't need to know yet,does she?)…next question?"

"What did you do to me?And why did you do it?"

"That's two questions but nevermind….Well first,I did probably the exact thing you think i did.I sucked blood from your to why I did it…well…I don't really know…I know that tonight was dangerous for me and yet i allowed myself to be tricked into a watchdog job for a certain girl.."

"So you're saying I am to blame?"

"Partially,Yes."

"So how long were you planning to keep this from us?"

"Oh please Rae…Are YOU,of all people asking me that?"

She realized what he meant and then bowed her head down in shame…

"Okay then…sorry….So how long have you been a Vampire?I mean it couldn't have been long..I saw you walk in sunlight just a week ago.."

"I have been a vampire ever since i was born,Raven…And the sunlight dosen't have an effect on me.."

"How so?"

"I am a halfbreed,renember?"

"Oh…"Said Raven suddely at a loss for words…

"Raven…look…I am sorry….it won't happen again i promise…I don't really need blood to survive since I am a half but i don't know what got into me tonight…Its perfectly fine if you don't want me to be near you anymore…just don't tell anyone…I am not ready for the others to know yet…"

Raven's hearth stung from his words..Why would she not want him near her?Because hes a monster?She wouldn't admit it but she would rather die that lose him as her friend so she answered him.

"It's…okay Gar..I wont tell anyone …I know how it feels to have to lie all the time..And you don't need to change…It was my fault…I made you stay..I made you do that…Not that it felt that bad anyway…"Said Raven as her cheeks went a deep red on that last part.

"Thank's Rae,you're the BEST friend I've ever had!"Said Gar as he hugged her tight and waved her goodnight..

"Same to you,Gar..same to you.."said a blushing Raven.

* * *

><p><em>RAVEN'S ROOM<em>

* * *

><p>Raven phased into her were some already dried bloodstains on the bed..she would have to explain it somehow to Robin tomorrow….But that would come tomorrow…Now…she needed sleep..So she threw herself on the bed once again and went of into deep sleep.<p> 


	3. Normal day for the TT's no?

_**NEXUS : Okay people!Here goes the next chapter in The Black Awakening!**_

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT MORNING (From previous chapter)<em>

* * *

><p>"NO ROBIN,that is not why i have blood on my BED!"said an angry Looking Raven as she entered the Hall room.<p>

"Then what is it!Tell me Raven why the f. do you have blood on your bed?"

Cyborg,Beast Boy and Starfire were now staring at Robin with disgusted looks on their faces…

"What?You three have something to say?"

"I dunno bout Cy or Star but yeah I do have something to say….Listen Rob you are either a) A retard when it comes to human biology or b) just that freaking insensitive….I mean just stop and frigging THINK…Why the hell would a TEENAGED girl,have blood on her bed?"

"Because she was raped by someone and now she dosent want to talk about it!ITS FREAKING OBVIOUS!"

The rest of the titans were just looking at him like..WHOA dude…You're a freaking idiot..

"Wow…you can solve any crime case but you cant figure this out?I agree with BB you're seriously making an idiot out of yourself now ,Rob…"

"What?No i am case is perfectly clear to me!"

"Ummm…Boyfriend Robin?-walks near and whispers(I believe every female creature in the universe posseses a certain cycle that involves its genitalia?Does this not apply to earth?I know it does for Azarathians like friend Raven).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!OH MY GOD!...I…sorry…I am sorry Raven i really am…I hope you can forgive me…"

"It's fine so long as it dosent happen again…EVER!"

Robin "gulp"

Raven then walked up to Beast Boy and asked him jokingly.

"Did you just do what i think you did?"

"You betcha I did!"

"I can't believe i am saying this but Nice Job!"

"No problem!(Its mostly my fault anyway…)"

Thankfully the rest of the titans weren't paying attention because they were currently yelling at Robin.

Starfire seemed especially angry how he didn't know much about female's and was forcing him to at least read a book about female her planet,men who didn't know biology weren't such good pickings…

Cyborg was acting angry but was actually trying to keep himself from laughing from Starfire's angry burst..

* * *

><p>Soon,everything went back into its place…<p>

* * *

><p>BB,Cy and Robin were playing Super Monkeys 5,Starfire was cooking up something that looked deadly,Raven was floating in midair and reading one of her books..Yup!Typical day for the Teen Titans no?<p>

Then suddenly the Titans Alarm hastily ran to his computer and yelled.

"It's the Hive FIVE….They're trying to rob yet another bank but wait….There's…more than six people…There's also Cinderblock and Plasmus!This is an organised crime!"

"Dude,we can't fight them all together like that!We would just get our butts kicked!Lets wait till they split and ambush them!"

"And wait while the citizens suffer?NO WAY!This is it!TEEN TITANS GO!"

"Psh..at least make up some kind of plan…"

"I will once i can observe the situation up close and personal!"

"Heh…Now that's the Leader I know!"

And with that they all dispersed to the crime scene!

* * *

><p>Yep..Just a normal day for the heroes known as the Teen Titans,no?<p>

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER END!<em>

_**NEXUS : Alright,time to have some vampiric play in the next chapter..Oooooo I have a feeling someones gunna get HURT!**_


	4. Bloody Romance!

_**NEXUS : Hell's YEAH!My fav was chosen!So then i am going to go along with the second choice!...And yes i did tell you guys that you had like..a week to post your choices but…My mom said that this was the best of the 3 so I like HAD to continue it this way…Dont hate meeeh!**_

_CHAPTER START_

The Titans got home afther a good butt-kicking they recieved from the was cursing inside…He should've listened to BB…He shouldn't have rushed head into the battle…But he and his HUGE ego just didn't want to listen..So he made a mental note to self *At least pay some attention to what BB says…It might just save your life one day!*

But not all had gone wrong..The robbery was stopped and the villan's defeated but no one of them were imprisoned which means they are going to go at it again soon..

Robin turned to face his team…They were all beaten up…Well all except BB for some reason..They were all staring at Robin..Robin quite made a big gulp and said.

"Well team..I am sure no one of us wants to do this again so how about we call for some help?"

"Oh really?Like who?Batman?"Said BB

"That wasn't who i was thinking but that's not such a bad idea.."

"Then who did you have in mind,Boyfriend Robin?"

"The Titans East!"

Cyborg immidiately perked up at this and practically yelled!

"I AGREE!"

"Sheesh,Cy…Try not making your crush on Bee soo damned obvious."Said Bb.

Cyborg didnt say a a deep blush could be seen from the human side of his face.

"Well..does anyone have any problems with them coming over here?"

Bb muttered something to himself.

"What is it,Beast Boy?"

"Nothing..Nothing at all…Just don't let them stay for too long..It's gunna make us look waaaay WEAK."

"Heh..Believe me Bb I am not planning on it.

_RAVEN'S POV_

Nobody noticed,well..except Bb..That Raven had slipped away from the conversation..She was tired and more exhausted than all her lifetime…She recieved punches from Cinderblock…was forced down to the floor by Addonis…was shot at by that little boy genius..and nearly suffered a headbutt from Mammoth..

Yup,it was a pretty bad day but it would all heal by tommorow..But now all she needed was some well-deserved rest.

She wasnt the only one hurt tho…Bb got hurt as well..Mostly while trying to protect would have probably have had way worse injuries had he not protected her today…Like when he wrestled down Cinderblock when he was doing a punching spree on her,Kicked Addonis so hard he flew into a wall when she got forced down,split Gizmo's gun in half with tiger claws when he was shooting her, and countered Mammoths headbutt in gorila form ..the one which was aimed for her…

Yup,if it weren't for Bb she would've probably died today..She had to thank him somehow..but she was too tired and was hurting all over,she would make sure to thank him tommorow..

When she finally got to her room,she just threw herself on her bed,not even bothering to lock the door..

_BEAST BOY'S POV_

"Well,dudes..I am gunna go check up on Raven now..She got hurt pretty badly today."

"Yeah,you go do that.I am going to go make a call to Titans East."

"I need some energy…I am going to go robo-sleep now.."

"Me as well,friend Cyborg…Well..except the robo-part."

"Heh.."

_RAVEN'S ROOM_

Bb was walking down the hall when he saw something very strange and out of place…Raven's door was he heard a loud thud and scream coming from Raven's room and rushed there.

"Raven whats wrong?Are you alright!...ahh…"

Raven was there alright..With a bloody nose…As to why well…There was this book..a BIG book she placed on her bed this morning and forgot all about it…Then she threw herself on the bed and slammed her face onto the book..(You know…THAT REALLY FRICKEN HURTS…I,for instance…slammed my face into a FRICKEN BIBLE!...T-T...dat hurt...)

"Yes…I am fine…But what are you doing here Bb?"

"Oh nothing…I was just checking if you were doing alright.."

"If *My whole fricking body hurts and i am bleeding all over* can be defined by "Alright" then yes i am alright.."

"Yeah,sorry..dumb question..Forget I asked.."Bb looked down in shame..Raven's expression softened at this..

"Nah..it's ok..It's sweet of you to come visit me..But i want to ask you one thing.."

"Umm..Sure?"

"How come you're unharmed?"

"When i get into real deep shit my body activates its regenerational powers..Both the Animal and Vampire side of me have those so i can heal just about everything…My own wounds of course….That reminds me..Would you like for all that pain to go away?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Well…okay but what i need to do to make it go away..is a little bit perverted.."

"Bb,I am not that weak to let you take advantage of me.."

"And you completely miss my point..Why DO YOU EVEN think i would ever do that to you Raven?(Well…at least not without your permission…)..I need you to kiss me Raven..or let me bite you..That's all you need to do and your wounds will dosen't have to be anything deeper than that."

_RAVEN'S POV_

Raven both blushed and bowed down in shame…Why did she even think of that?She knew that he wouldn't do something like that to her?So why did she say it?Still..She asked herself…is the kiss/bite worth it?She knew she wanted it but she wanted to kiss him in a romantic way and not to have something to gain from it..

But then she renembered him saying how *It dosent have to anything deeper than that…*

So that means..It can be deeper than that…She smirked at the thought.

"Okay…come closer then..You got yourself a deal .*evil giggle*"

"Ugh…I only want to help you…"

_BB POV_

He got closer to her and immidiately lowered himself to her neck thinking how there was no way she would let him kiss her..but then came a surprise..He got pulled up and felt her lips reach instantaneously started letting his powers enter her…Healing every inch of her body.

_RAVEN POV_

The feeling was intoxicating…Another mix of both pain and pleasure..a heaven for Raven.

She felt him trying to remove himself from their kiss when he realized that her wounds were loong gone but Raven wouldn't have that,oh nooo!

So instead, she let him breathe in some air and then pulled him in for another kiss.

_BB'S POV_

*This feels so wrong…yet…so right…She likes me dosen't she?...well she did kiss me twice so i guess that proves it..Why would she forgive me for drinking her blood back then anyway?..About me?I am so damned mad about her…So that's not a problem..But neither of us are ready for this to be official quite yet..I need to stop myself soon..but this feels soo good….*

Their make out contest continued for quite some time but then Bb pulled away…

_END OF POV'S_

"Stop…just stop…We..are…not yet ready…for this.."

Said Bb in ragged breaths.

Raven was a little saddned by this but she agreed with him inwardly..

Bb saw her face and figured she thought that he just rejected her..he had to fix that somehow..

He then hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

"Don't misunderstand me Raven..I like you…A LOT…but were not ready for this quite yet..No one said we couldn't start from scratch now did they?"

She was visibly cheered up by this and showed him one of her fairly rare smiles,making Bb blush..

"Soooo…See you tomorrow?"

"Of course you idiot!...Sorry…Old habits die hard…"

"Nah it's ok..Its the you i am used to…Good night for now Raven..Breware!This might pay you another visit soon!"

"I am counting on it *giggle*"

When Bb finally disappeared from the room Raven let out a sigh of relief..She knew she was going to sleep soundly tonight..

_CHAPTER END_

_**NEXUS I sincerely hope you like this chapter!Oh and…PLEASE REVIEW…I need someone's thoughts on the new story!AHHH Kureru i need your opinions!(I really hope youre reading this…If not then youre proly watching TT's XD).**_


	5. Moar Romance!

_**NEXUS : Okay here goes the next chap people!**_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER START<em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning for the Teen most of them no…That's not how i should start…How about this.<p>

The Next Morning.

All of the titans were inside of the Hall room like usual.

Starfire was cooking up something.

Robin was staring at her from behind and turned to his computer when she turned around.

Cyborg was eating some bacon..

Yeap..just another normal day for the Teen Titans….Oh wait…What about Raven and Beast Boy?

Beast Boy was sleeping on the couch quite soundly while purring..yes..not snoring…but Purring!

Raven was sitting on the couch and reading one of her books with a visibly happy face on.

Nothing wrong with that now is there?Hmmm…let me see….Oh YEAH..

Beast Boy's head was neatly resting in Raven's LAP and she was absentmindedly playing with his hair…creeping the other Titans out but no one had the guts to ask what the hell was going on.

Afther quite a while,Cyborg couldn't keep it in anymore and blurted out.

"OKAY IVE HAD ENAUGHT!...Care to explain wth is going on here you two?"

"Hmmm…but there's nothing wrong is there?"Said Raven jokingly…

"Please..friends…these sudden acts of affection…are not good for the minds of those around you…"

"Like you have the right to say that,Star."Said Bb.

"Oh you're awake!"

"Yup!"He then started to whisper.*Let's creep our friend's out a bit more..Let's make them know the feeling that we had when we had to put up with Star and Robin..*

*Sure, but what do you have in mind?*

Raven could only see Beast Boy smirk before feeling his lips on hers….and hearing the horrified screams of the three spectators behind them..She ,of course ignored them..enjoying the kiss.

"That's it!I am now sure there's something wrong with my Cyber-Eye programing!Damn I knew those were too cheap to be good!"Screamed Cyborg as he ran to his lab..or room…or…whatever.

Robin just fainted right now and there.

Starfire took another moment to let her brain process all this new "moment" was actually a good five minute time span.

"Sooo…friend Raven and Beast Boy…Since when did this..Relationship…start?"

"Yesterday."Said Raven quickly.

"Yes..yester...Yesterday? I do believe that is the word for the day before this day,yes?

"Yes it is."

"Then..you must have said wrong…"

"No, started yesterday."

"But…Isn't that a little too fast …for you two to go from…Hate full Rivals…to…I believe it is called…Lover's?"

"Were not Lover's a couple for 't worry..We aren't going to jump into a big relationship from the start.."

"Well that is a big I am very happy for you two then."

Raven just looked at her new Boyfriend…He was handling himself well..Probably just to impress her even if just for a smiled,she wouldn't say it but she thought she had finally found the love of her life..One that actually Loves Her and isn't lying to her…Like Malchior did.(Somehow….I really didn't want to even mention him in the story..GAH I HATE THAT PIECE OF SHIT…but i guess you can't have a BBXRae romance without this asshole.)

Beast Boy somehow knew what she was thinking and then stated.

"Raven…I am not him and I will never be Him."Then he whispered something to her again.*I have waited too long for this..for you to notice me...I want to go further..I want to be the one who's always there for you.I wont run away from please…don't hurt me by comparing me to the monsters of your past,Rachel.*

She could sense the sadness in his words and also the truth in them.

So,for the second time this day,Raven had a smile form on her was going to be a great day!Or so she thought..

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER END<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NEXUS : I don't have much to say this time..Except maybe that it's like 4 AM here..So don't blame me if the chap it too short..I am just tired...Soo..Goodnight.<em>**


	6. Rage of the Jokester!

_**NEXUS : Okay here goes the next chapter people!**_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER BEGIN<em>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titan's East finally arriwed this two team's fought off the vilian's from the streets and stopped the series of organised crime.<p>

Robin asked them to stay a few days more to see if the villan's are going to try and unite again.

Since they didn't and it was already pretty late that day..They decided to go hang out.

Raven refused the second the thought was made and Garfield did as would much rather spend time with Raven than go to some crappy bar..especially since they were going to be alone.

Raven and Gar watched a movie together and Gar fell asleep on the ,on the other hand,decided to read a book un till midnight comes and then go to sleep.

Aqualad came back early thought…There weren't any girls in the disco that were his was as bored as hell so he decided to go back to the tower and woo thought that both her and Starfire were all over him but got surprised when he found out that Star and Robin were dating…Not that it hit him too badly…He still had Raven to flirt with..Or so he thought..He did not know,however…that Raven was taken as well.

* * *

><p><em>THE HALLROOM<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey,Raven!"<p>

"Hmmm..Aqualad?Aren't you supposed to be with the others at the disco?"

"Yeah,I am but i got bored so i thought i would come and pay a visit to you…"

"…..Flirting isn't going to achieve anything you know?"

"Oh really?...Well then…How about a more…Direct approach!"

"What are yo-mmmmh!"

She didn't have time to reply as Aqualad slammed his lips on hers and forced her down.

He then quickly gagged her mouth with a lot of tissue paper.

She stared at him with enraged and confused eyes.

"Awww…You look so cute when your confused,Raven!...Now…you keep quiet so we don't wake up that green retard on the couch..And lets have some FUN!"

He then began kissing all over her neck and struggled but couldn't do a thing because he was far more power full than her in terms of physical strength.

"How about we move a bit lower?"

He then ripped off the upper part of her leotard and began teasing her breasts..She cried in vain as she tried even harder to wake the sleeping Garfield who could be her only saviour right now as she didn't expect Cyborg and or Robin to be done with their girlfriends anytime soon..And Mas y Menos were probably having too much fun to come back..

"It's useless to struggle,Raven..I will have you tonight!~"He mused darkly as he moved lower…

He tore off the remainder of her stared wide-eyed and tried to scream.

"You look soo beautifull Raven..I bet you will be some REAL FUN to FUCK!"

He said that last part a bit loud but it didn't wake up Gar..or did he?

"Now then..Let the fun part begin!"He said as he was about to penetrate her.

In the last second she ripped off her gag and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This finally woke Garfield up.

In less than even a split second…Garfield ran and kicked Aqualad off of Raven..He kicked him so HARD that sickening Bone-Crushing sounds could be heard quite loudly…

Aqualad hit the wall,the sheer force of the kick deformed the titanium-enforced steel wall behind him..

He looked up..what he saw terrified him…The one who was standing there was quite obviously Beast Boy…but…he looked...not his usual self..he looked..Inhumane…He had completely pale skin and Golden Hair..And he looked angry..VERY…ANGRY..

Beast Boy came closer to him and started punching him…With killing intent soaring out of him..

Raven stared at her boyfriend..Even if what he was doing right now wasn't so good she could help but think he's gorgeous…Another sickening sound awoke her from her dazed state…And she did something she never thought she would.

"Garfield….Don't kill him…"

He stared at her confused..

Aqualad looked at her with half closed eyes..He looked at his saviour and was about to comment how big her heath was but..

"Just Half-KILL him!"

It was Aqualad's time to go Wide-Eyed..Gar just smirked with intense blood lust in his eyes..

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of both Titan Teams came back to the they heard a load scream come from inside.<p>

"TITANS GO!"The catchphrase could be heard and the Titans rushed inside..

* * *

><p><em>THE HALLROOM<em>

* * *

><p>Aqualad was getting dangerously near death and Gar decided to finish him off with another good kick to the chest..<p>

He kicked him hard and once again sickening sounds could be time Aqualad flew out of the Hall room door,right in the midst of the other titans..Not to mention he was half naked..

Gar quickly removed his shirt and put it over Raven..who was still quite dazed by her boyfriends new looks..

He then closed the distance between him and Aqualad again and picked him up by the neck.

"**The next time you try to RAPE someone's girlfriend you MIGHT want to ensure that they aren't anywhere close!**"Said Gar in what could only be defined as a diabolical voice..

"….Your..what?"

"You heard me ,asshole and if Raven wasn't here to stop me I would have ripped you to pieces without hesitation!But don't even think of thanking her because you WONT BE going anywhere near her while I I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Very..much..so…!"

"Good."

Gar then let go of him and then turned around and picked up a dazed Raven..who was till letting her head process what she just saw and nearly experienced.

They headed off to a direction which the others decided was Raven's room.

Once Gar,who they were superbly scared of right now,was out of sight everyone let out their held in breaths..

Aqualad used the last bit of his energy to look up..only to find a fairly pissed of Robin and Bee,along with the others staring at him..pure hatred in their eyes..Starfire looked kinda confused thought..

"Boyfriend Robin..I see that all of you all quite angry at Aqualad and I suspect it is because he raped friend Raven.I feel bad not knowing what that means.."

"It means he forced her to..what do you call it on your planet..I think reproduction process..Yeah he forced her to *reproduce* with him,Star.."

Starfire's look then changed from confused to that of pure Hatred.

Aqualad just smirked in return..

"I got myself in some deep shit..haven't I?"

"Yes..Indeed..You have gotten yourself in some VERY..DEEP…SHIT!…The second Cyborg gives you some first aid you are going to the WORST possible prison I or Robin can Find you."

"I didn't think you were capable of something like this,fish-boy.I don't think that letting me give him first aid is a good idea..He might get some new wounds while I am at it."Said Cyborg.

"Don't worry,Cy..It's what I expect you to do."

"Oh well then..If you don't mind."Said Cy as he picked up the piece of humanoid trash and went down to the Med Room.

"So..what do you plan on doing about this,boyfriend Robin?"

"I will let Beast Boy take care of Raven for tonight and then I am going to ask what exactly happened."

"You do that.I will make sure fish-boy loses his hero file."Commented Speedy.

And they all went their own separate ways..Still shocked to the core of what happened.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER END<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXUS : Don't worry next chap will be what happens in Raven's room.<strong>_


	7. AN

_**Lord Joyde: Hello Everyone! I've just written this little AN to tell you guys that I ain't dead yet.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The reason you haven't seen any updates from me for a long time now, is because of several real world problems.<strong>_

_**I really don't have the time, and I admit, or will to type anything down. For the past few months I have dealt with family problems, bad grades in school, choosing my future, constant family pressure (I have no idea why the fuck they think it helps if they constantly remind you of shit -.-) and so on.**_

_**That said, I'm not the only one around that has had a streak of very bad luck. Sadly, the other people happen to be my friends and that has done more than a little bit of damage to willpower.**_

_**To sum this all up, I've had a couple of... very hard months and while I think that the worst has most likely passed, the ordeal is most certainly not yet over.**_

_**I hope to be able to finally rid myself of all of these stupid problems and sit down to type a chapter... Hell, even this AN felt good to type.**_

_**Good news for you guys and girls is that the maximum time you have to wait is till the 20/5/2015, which is when school ends so I will have a bit of free time to update my stories but its still not over as I will still have to go and pass several tests(not bad grades, but... proof that I've mastered a subject... or several, better to say) after wards.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you've all had a great time in my absence and I'd like to give a shout out to the people who've supported me from the start! I love you guys!**_

_**pedrofaria339, Krazyfanfiction1, , Sakurada Kiritsugu, Leez, truefortune, Reishin Amara, violettruth and of course, my buddy Firem78910!**_

_**I wish all of you good luck and lots of fun! See you 20/5/2015 (Hopefully)!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Joyde OUT.<strong>_


End file.
